Lovis
Lovis is a character in Origin Stories introduced in Killerjoy. She was a lord in Carver under Lord Prime Rove Austra's command. History Early Life Lovis is a Harpa, from the island Harpa off the coast of Dirthe, and as such has had to struggle a bit more as a lord than most Genith-borns or even some Dirthe-borns. Before the start of Killerjoy, Lovis had earned a fair amount of wealth helping Black Ox with his brawling ring underneath Market Square. The brawling ring was illegal and all the fighters were enhanced with parce to make the fights more interesting and to influence the outcome of certain fights. Silver One entered the ring under orders from Three Hands to find out how she had gained so much wealth as a Second Decadent in a colony city. Silver One won the entire thing and sent a secret recording of the events to the Justiciar. Lovis was cleared of all charges, but Ox still went down. But, the damage was done and both she and Ox received backlash from the citizens of Carver for getting away with it simply because they were lords, and Decadents nonetheless. Lovis was assigned to train Blite. Killerjoy After Silver One was arrested at the summit at the Paramount, Lovis was there with Blite when he woke up. She attempted to interrogate him for a time, but he goaded her into a fight. Not that he could do much tied up as he was. The interrogation was cut short when Ember Spin came to the Sky Hall to break Silver One out. Ember took Lovis and Blite out with little effort before escaping. As they fled on the chop, Lovis and Blite came back around for a second pass. However, they still walked away - or rather fell away - defeated in battle. After that failure, Lord Austra demoted Lovis to Third Decadent, effectively making it impossible for her to ever achieve the rank of Centurion. Austra also revealed that Commandris would be leaving Carver shortly for the Parcel Exams. As such, a new Lord Adjunct would need to be chosen. That would be the lord who provides the most towards the investigation into the masque problem in Carver. Lovis believed this her chance to regain what she had just lost. After the attack on Gentina Mildren, the Insurrection of Joal, and the Gentina killing Lord Epoch, Austra left Carver in the hands of the remaining lords to watch after. He left to hunt down the Gentina and kill the rogue hellion, Exa, for aiding and abetting her. While he was gone, Lovis, Ox, and Blite watched the proceedings remotely in Carver. Demaro Jun found them there and approached them asking about what was going on. He also asked about Gema, a Joalishwoman held in Center Stage tied to the revivalist riots. Lovis told him she died, but not before revealing the location of the masque hideout. Jun convinced Lovis and the other lords to help him and Sympath take out the masque threat once and for all. Jun and Sympath (Silver One) went in first to take out the revivalists and masques guarding the entrance. Shortly after Jun killed Dreadlam, Lovis and the rest arrived with a group of proxies to aid in the fight. They found their way to their goal, Illum Nairo, the leader of the masques. But there was a barrier of pure mettle in the way, something the lords could not surpass. Sympath arrived fighting Ember and used his gloves to deactivate the barrier allowing the lords and proxies through. Lovis and the other lords took Ember out of the picture along with many of the other masques present. While they fought, Sympath and Jun went after Nairo. The final mask at his side revealed himself to be Three Hands and a warrick able to outsmart and overpower any lord. He cut Jun's arm clean off and killed both Blite and Ox. He would've killed Lovis too is Sympath hadn't stopped him. She was knocked unconscious in their fight. As the hideout was exploding thanks to Nairo's unstable device, Jun carried her out of the hideout with Ember before the device killed them all. Sympath sacrificed himself so they could get away. Quotes Category:Character Category:Killerjoy Category:Lord